The uninterrupted intravenous treatment of a patient under transport is vital for dependable patient health. Devices used for such treatment devices often take the form of intravenous infusion devices or pumps, hereinafter referred to as I.V.'s, which are supported on stands with wheels for mobility. These mobile I.V. stands must be in close proximity with a patient traveling on a wheeled transport such as a wheelchair. Today, the mobile I.V. stand requires personnel to guide the I.V. stand while additional personnel move the wheelchair with the patient. On occasion, the patient guides the I.V. stand while an attendant pushes the wheelchair. Often, the patient is physically unable to guide the mobile I.V. stand and the attendant must maneuver both the I.V. stand and the wheelchair. Thus, the attendant's attention is diverted the primary responsibility of transporting the patient to guiding the mobile I.V. stand or similar mobile instrument. Problems exist when transporting the patient and mobile I.V. stands over uneven surfaces found in doorways, elevators and the like. Although the wheelchair may be adapted for movement over such uneven surfaces, many of the mobile I.V. stands are not so adaptable as they often have caster wheels of a smaller diameter. Often, the entire I.V. stand must be raised by the attendant while simultaneously moving the wheelchair over a surface obstruction.
Several techniques are currently used for rigidly affixing a mobile I.V. stand to wheeled transport devices such as wheelchairs. A device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,391 issued to Schneider teaches a mobile I.V. stand coupled to the upper frame of a wheelchair. The mobile I.V. stand is pushed ahead and to the side of the wheelchair or transporting device. This type of coupling creates a larger, wider, and unstable unit that is more difficult to maneuver through narrow doorways, aisles and the like. Another disadvantage is that when an uneven surface is encountered, the chair must be tipped backward to raise the coupled mobile I.V. stand. This tipping is burdensome, depending on the size of the stand, and could increase the risk of injury to the patient under transport. The coupling device in Schneider also interferes with the access to and from the wheelchair due to the position of the adjusting member.
Another coupling mechanism is of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,807 issued to Bobb et al on Jan. 28, 1992. This coupling method uses clamps to attach the mobile I.V. stand to the front footrests of a wheelchair. The same problems of maneuverability, stability and access to the chair are found in this invention as were present in Schneider.
The coupling mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,131 has a mounting clamp which attaches to the rear of a wheelchair. This mounting clamp positions a mobile I.V. stand directly behind the attendant thereby impeding the attendant's gait. This device increases the risk of the operator tripping or falling at his or her own peril as well as risking injury to the patient under transport. Additionally, with the attachment of the device to the lateral frame of the wheelchair and height above the ground instability is associated with this transporting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,158 issued to Varga et al teaches a device for attaching an I.V. pole to a wheeled stretcher or other wheeled patient transport. This device contemplates the use of extensive support hardware such as brackets and suggests welding this hardware in place. Varga does not contemplate the use of existing support structures specific to a wheelchair design such as the coaligned apertures of the lower frame members. The traction clamp utilized by Varga may be limited in it's ability to engage I.V. posts having a wide variety of diameters.
There is a need for a coupling device which attaches to a wheelchair frame which allows secure coupling with I.V. poles and when not coupled the device will not interfere with wheelchair use. The device should use only existing wheelchair frame with no modifications, attach to any size or shape I.V. pole without modifications, allow stability of patient and I.V. pole tandem movements, and allow simple and quick coupling and retracting mechanisms. The mobile I.V. stand can best be maneuvered by an attendant when trailing immediately behind the wheelchair such that the I.V. stand is between the attendant at the back of the wheelchair. The coupling device needs to be attached to the frame of the wheelchair in a semipermanent manner and yet allows a normal folding of the wheelchair. The coupling device needs to be adjustable to a position that will not interfere with the operation of the wheelchair when no mobile stand is connected for use. The coupling device and attached mobile I.V. stand must be maneuverable over a variety of uneven surfaces with no tilting and lifting of the I.V. stand and chair.